Solace Of Love
by jory014
Summary: Two teenagers stranded in the midst of a flood, as they struggled and tried to survive...to the point of hopelessness, will they be able to face death peacefully? or, luckily survive? totally different from my long shot


Hey, well due to the natural calamities that are happening right now, and I can't believe that I can still type a story when everyone here is in danger...O.o

what the heck, well...

anyways... it gave me an idea...and I hope it all satisfies you...

This is all based to what is happening right now,

and this is also dedicated who's experiencing _it_ right now...

I do hope that you guys would be safe as well...

(note: it might be the same title as the long shot I'm making right now...but it's definitely different... no other title can definitely suite it...)

* * *

**Love's Solace**

_Humans are like love birds,_

_One needs the other, _

_When one dies follows the other..._

_but  
_

_as much as possible would rather die together..._

_as they face eternity..._

_

* * *

_

It was all very sudden, it was rather unexpected, as the floods raised up, this was definitely the first time in history, it wasn't just any simple floods that would reach to the knee, as we, me and Mikan held on at the ceiling, The water level almost filling up this little space. everybody has evacuated at the rooftop and as Dangerous Ability Class students it's our job to protect the rest.

"Mikan, hold on...don't... give up..." I drawled wearily as I hugged her with my right hand whilst my left held on. It was definitely hard, how can I call her in her first name? IDIOTS, it's the matter of life and death already. "oi, idiot don't drowse off!!"

This shouldn't have happened, it was all very sudden, and very unexpected.

"C'mon Mikan, this is so not like you!!! We still have a matter of time, the rain might stop...BAKA WAKE UP!!" I bellowed as her eyes shot wide. "You told me, to not to give up..." Thank God, I just can't bare it, even if I tease her and call her names, I wouldn't dare stay with this idiotic moron, not only that I won't even dare protect her with everything if I didn't love her.

"Na-natsume...I'm sorry..." she said her voice tired, oxygen was definitely becoming limited, as seconds passed, the waters won't just stop. It's like we're here and the rain drops are the sands of an hour glass.

It was very sudden, I'd say, totally unexpected, as the elementary principle having his own plans, me along with the DA class, was there to witness, since he discovered that the guy with the weather alice might actually be useful.

"Ummm, isn't this a bit, dangerous if we tried tampering with his alice?" said one of the older ones, even if they're cold-hearted, still they're also concerned on the well being of the rest of the people. But, the principle just grinned maliciously.

"Go, insert that amplifier's alice stone..." he ordered Mikan, when you look at her auburn orbs, you can see that she's already in the verge of crying."DO IT NOW!!!" as the stone got inserted to his body, a flash of life suddenly emitted of in the sky, followed by the vicious thunder and lighting.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the principal laughed, "It was success!! I knew it... this kid will definitely be of a good use..." as the young kid struggled, Mikan tried to nullify it. "DON'T EVEN DARE!!" the principal shoved her off as I caught her, and gave the principal a nasty glare.

"Itaii..."

"You alright?" I asked, her whilst she just gave me a sad smile.

"Bring you're lovey dovey scene else where, black cat..." uttered Persona in a dark tone.

"whatever...shut up..." I stood up as I held her in my arms. Then suddenly, someone came, it was Tono, he was also part of this since he also was taking missions.

"sir!!! We're in big trouble!!!" he screamed, as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is it?" the Principal asked, then Tono walked towards the window as he pointed outside.

"Sir, due to the sudden rain, it flooded outside..." that fast I thought, but he just grinned.

"My my, I didn't know that your alice was this strong... this is definitely a great discovery..." What the..."Anyways, now, as part of the Dangerous Ability class along with the students of Somatic class having the teleportation alice, tried to get the students into high ground..."

"Sir, would you want me to nulli-" Mikan tried to offer, yes, even if she's sometimes innocent, but she has matured, not only physically but, emotionally and mentally as well.

"No need..." So, all of us paired along with our partners, scattered. It happened so fast, the water level was rising... the rain growing even more stronger. With Sakurano's alice, she inserted inside her. As we went to various places, she teleported each and everyone with ease.

As we arrived in the animal shelter, the water level around our waist, still rising, the rain won't stop nor cease as it continued.

"C'mon, use it now..." she nodded, as she closed her eyes. one two three

"Oh no!" she screamed, her eyes went wide, her mouth agape, then she dug into her pockets, "NO NO NO!!!"

"Oi, what's wrong..."

"I used it all up..."

"YOU WHAT?!!" I screamed, her chocolate eyes, about to cry. "Baka, don't cry... hold on to the poles..." I led her there, the water now on our stomachs. "Don't let go..." then I swam towards the window...

'Shit...' I cursed mentally, the outside was even more dangerous than it looks, it's either we wait till the stupid rain stops or swim with the 50-50 chance of dying. I definitely don't know what to do, should we swim? should we stay put? Even if I'm smart, my mind is somehow driven crazy, I just can't rush my decisions and put her into danger, then I tried glancing on the surroundings to see the elementary division building's first floor halfy dipped in the flood.

"NATSUME!!!" she screamed, when I looked towards her way, my crimson orbs shot wide, the door burst open, as water came rushing in, it was definitely a strong current. "HELP!!!" then I tried swimming, my body wasn't that strong since I'm a bit ill due to my last mission, but I tried.

"Don't let go, as much as possibly don't let go!!!" Gladly, the structure of this small den was made of stone, so it wasn't drifted away at all, if it wasn't, this is definitely gonna be worst than now... the water level was already on our shoulders. So, when I came to her, I hugged her tightly.

"Hug me polka...." I ordered, and gladly she obeyed me, as I felt her hands tightly holding to me, I hugged the pole. And, gladly in the matter of minutes, the strong flow stopped, it was a relief certainly but that wasn't the end of it.

"Mikan... do you have anything there? like an alice stone that can manipulate this or something..." I asked wearily, still holding on, though it was hard.

"I-I only have Ruka's alice stone, Tsubasa's and Nobara's left..." great, of all the alice stones she have right now, it has to be the ones who are useless! Of course, who would be stupid enough to freeze everything, with the water level we might freeze to death here! But might as well try right?

"Okay, try using Nobara's alice and freeze everything..." then she closed her eyes, holding the stone in heart it froze in an instant, but the stone was not that big, so it disappeared in a matter of seconds, sadly, the stone was only able to freeze the water until the door.

"Shit....is it used up fully?"

"yes..." her voice definitely sad, so, I used my alice melting the ice around us, this definitely more hopeless since we can't move as water flowed. When the water, melted...

"Can you swim?" I asked, what can we do, as if we should stay here and drown...

"Yes..." I don't know if this was true, but we might as well try... so far, the water level is already below our chin, we definitely don't have much time left. So I raised her up a bit on the pole, so if the water did rise, at least she's safe temporarily, right?

"Okay, I'll see if there's something nearby so we can swim towards there okay...hold on tight..." So, I swam once more towards the door. As I held on the door's frame, there was nothing there but only the leaves of the trees present, the elementary building is a bit far off, it would be hard, but, we could at least try to get out...so, I swam back, and went deep, and destroyed the the wooden fences, bringing up then swam towards her.

"We should at least try to get out so come here..." then she slid down slowly, "Okay, now hold on to the plank...and swim...towards the door okay..." she nodded, as we both held on tightly. "Okay, now..." then we swam, and paddled as fast as we could, as we reached the door gladly, sadly a strong current suddenly rushed towards us, as it washed us towards the other end of the room, then I hugged her, making sure she won't get hurt.

"You alright?!" I screamed, making sure that she hears, me, it was definitely _hopeless_... the water level now was beyond our heights, as the level almost reached the roof, the rain ceased, but still drizzling.

"Natsume..." she sniffed, "Aren't we gonna get out of here?" then tears slid down her delicate face. "I definitely don't want to die by drowning..."

"Don't cry... We'll not die here..." I hope... " Look it's drizzling sooner or later, it will stop, so hang on okay..."

Minutes, hours passed our heads finally hit the ceiling.

"Mikan, hold on...don't... give up..." I drawled wearily as I hugged her with my right hand whilst my left held on. It was definitely hard...

This shouldn't have happened, it was all very sudden, and very unexpected.

"C'mon Mikan, this is so not like you!!! We still have a matter of time, the rain might stop...BAKA WAKE UP!!" I bellowed as her eyes shot wide. "You told me, to not to give up..." Thank God, I just can't bare it, even if I tease her and call her names, I wouldn't dare stay with this idiotic moron, not only that I won't even dare protect her with everything if I didn't love her.

"Na-natsume...I'm sorry..." she said her voice tired, oxygen was definitely becoming limited, as seconds passed, the waters won't just stop. It's like we're here and the rain drops are the sands of an hour glass.

But, it's reality, we're dying, nobody dared to come and rescue us, still it didn't stop, we only have an hour approximately, I should at least make this worthwhile, being with her before I die was definitely enough.

"Mikan..." My voice was barely audible since the water is filling up the room I definitely can't die without at least saying this. "I love you..." I can hear her gasping for breath, then looked at her face, her eyes, shot wide, but she smiled, I can't believe it, she smiled, even if we're dying here, she smiled.

"I love you too..." she uttered, lying her head on my chest.

"Mikan... are you ready...?" I asked, she just nodded, I guess she understood what I meant...her eyes, in the verge of tears, then I let go slowly... as my lips landed on her soft ones, we didn't break from it, till we lost consciousness my arms tightly around her, definitely not letting her go.

I'm definitely happy dying like this...

along with the love of my life.

* * *

**Headlines**

**Two students of Gakuen Alice was found dead..**

** their corpses hugging each other, due to a sudden and enormous flash flood because of a said uncontrollable alice.**

**And these students were:**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**Mikan Sakura**

**

* * *

**

_There can't be any sweeter death than this..._

_

* * *

_

Hope you guys,, errr liked it...

Yes, obviously that's what my country is facing right now...

along with this, I suddenly thought of Titanic... I know... we're in a state of calamity and here I am writing..

oh well, I'd rather be happy than be worried... please do pray that our situation won't get anymore worse...

anyway...so please do review!!

Don't forget to read my other stories!!

tc...


End file.
